


Through the Wishing Well

by SweetLittleBlackRose



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harem, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pining, Rivalry, Slight Kagome Bashing, Yaoi, morally Grey naruto, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleBlackRose/pseuds/SweetLittleBlackRose
Summary: In the Land of Demons, there is a special well that was rumoured to grant any wish. When Naruto finds it, he makes a wish that will bring him to a place where danger hides behind every corner and where he will find love and acceptance.
Relationships: Hiten (InuYasha)/Uzumaki Naruto, InuYasha/Uzumaki Naruto, Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 0 - Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. 
> 
> I adopted this story from StormFox02, along with their other 7 stories.. I am rewriting this story into my own, so it’s not just a continuation, although some of their other stories will be.
> 
> I am going to be revamping this one, so it will be different from StormFox02’s original post. I decided I wanted to keep Kagome in the story.
> 
> I own only the continued story idea and any OC's that appear.
> 
> All rights and credit goes to the rightful owners.
> 
> All my stories will be cross posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, and Archive of Our Own, under the same user name!

Skip to the next chapter if you don’t care and won’t complain about the way the story is, but please stay if you want the extra info for understanding purposes.

I wanted to be as specific about this as possible before I jump into the story.

I adopted this story from StormFox02.

Instead of just continuing with the original story line, I am rewriting this story into my own.

For instance, StormFox02 originally had Naruto take the place of Kagome in the story, I am not doing that. They also had Naruto and Kikiyo have a connection to each other (like Kagome and Kikyo), but since Kagome is still present, that will also be scrapped. (Kagome and Kikyo’s connection will still stand)

The major point I want to make is that I will not be sticking to the timeline that StormFox02 had placed from the original Naruto canon timeline, infact, this story is not Naruto canon compliant..

This story is mostly Inuyasha canon compliant with a few changes, of course, since that is the base timeline I am operating from. And this is a **FAN-FICTION**. In other words, certain parts of the Naruto and Inuyasha canon AU’s will be changed or even completely cut out if it suits my needs.

In my opinion, fanfiction does not have to be canon compliant. If you think otherwise, that’s fine. That just means my stories are probably not for you and I wish you the best with your search for an author that suits your reading needs.

Just a little FYI, this story in particular turned out to be a bit more complex than I was originally anticipating it would be. That means that there are terms, or even just “random” little sentences, that **won't** immediately have an explanation. 

If you have questions about certain things that occur in the story, they **will** be explained in later chapters. 

That being said; no, things will not be immediately explained after they happen. No, they will not be explained in the footnotes of the chapter. It might even take three or four chapters before a previously used, kinda vague, concept is brought to full light through a thorough explanation.

I realise this might seem strange since I am an author that makes use of footnotes, but trying any other way messed with the flow of the story and tended to give too much away too soon.

And I feel that the slight (temporary) mystery adds to the ambiance of the story.

Feel free to bug me about the random facts or off-handed comments that are thrown throughout the story. I promise your near everything will be answered. 

But fair warning, I’ve learned the hard way to have patience in spades. (No, I do not have kids, I have siblings and very persistent friends and family)

You can bug me all you want, I ain't caving until the very last chapter for this story has been posted.

Chapter One has been posted and is ready for you to read, please enjoy!! 


	2. Here We Go, Down the Rabbit’s Hole!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.   
> I adopted this story from StormFox02, along with their other 7 stories.. I am rewriting this story into my own, so it’s not just a continuation, although some of their other stories will be.  
> I am going to be revamping this one, so it will be different from StormFox02’s original post. I decided I wanted to keep Kagome in the story.  
> I own only the continued story idea and any OC's that appear.  
> All rights and credit goes to the rightful owners.  
> All my stories will be cross posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, and Archive of Our Own, under the same user name!

"Sweet" - Speech

_ 'Yo' _ \- Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

**_“Gaki..” -_ ** Bijuu in Naru’s head

“Lala” \- Singing 

**“Iron Reaper, Soul Stealer”** \- Demonic Attacks/Jutsu

**_What happened!_** \- Dreams/Flashbacks 

Chapter 1 ~ Here We Go, Down the Rabbit’s Hole!

Naruto sighed as he walked around the Land of Demons.

Tsunade had given him permission to take a break after his return from a special mission. He suspected the sudden vacation, as well as the invitation from Shion to attend the Moryo Festival, had to do with the Civilian Council kicking up a fuss about him again.

As he walked, he couldn't help but think about the encounter he had with Kabuto-nii on the bridge a while back. It hadn’t been anything more than a quick hug, exchange of study material, and subtle check of injuries before they had to separate or risk the consequences of getting caught.

But still, seeing Kabuto-nii, even if for just a few minutes, was enough to lift his mood. Even if only for a few precious moments.

Ever since he was young, Naruto had been secretly trained by Kabuto as a medic nin, giving him incredible chakra control and knowledge of anatomy. They had become so close that eventually Naruto started to see him as an older brother. 

Unfortunately, Kabuto had to leave the village after he was discovered as an accomplice to Orochimaru. He had told Naruto before, though Naruto never told any of the leaf nin, so he wasn't angry about it, just sad. Because of this, they stopped seeing each other. But Kabuto still sent him theoretical scrolls on various subjects, mainly medicine, for Naruto to keep learning. 

Some of the scrolls had also been about the application and practice in the use of Qi, or spiritual energy. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to use either energy separately seeing as how he was trained in the application of chakra instead. (1)

The ability to harness both energies was practically unheard of. And according to his research material, every attempt recorded in the past had proven deadly.

But that was fine with him, he liked being able to use healing chakra and he found studying and practicing certainc qi exercises very soothing.

If anything, he felt a little sad that he couldn't show off his true abilities. 

If the people of Konohagakure knew how he learned the techniques, or that he was learning them in general, they would see him as a traitor and liability. And if people had seen just how in control he was, how knowledgeable he’d become, they would have seen him as even more of a monster.

So for his own protection he never showed his true abilities to anyone, even if he could have helped them. While it honestly hurt his heart to not give aid, showing his capability meant explaining it and he just couldn't afford that.

Naruto shook his head to clear it of his depressing thought as he continued walking through the various cluttered and festive streets of the village. 

He watched with a small grimace as various people of varying ages had fun. 

Ever since he could remember, Naruto has had bad experiences with festivals. His own birthday was the day of the Kyuubi festival, where the villagers would get drunk and chase him around in revenge, hurting him if they ever managed to catch him.

To him, the entire place felt like a celebration at his own unfortunate experiences. 

To get away from the doom and gloom he was feeling, (he had come here to relax, rest, and wait out the council’s general craziness and dislike for his person, after all), Naruto jumped to the roof tops. As he was making his way to the border of the village his eyes caught on what appeared to be an abandoned path. 

Hoping to discover something interesting, maybe even uplifting, he roof jumped until he was in front of the path.

The path was covered in foliage from years of disuse and had a wooden arch over the entrance, reminiscent of shrines and temples. Naruto could see mold forming along the arch and tree roots embarking on the path. 

Shrugging, Naruto continued along the path observing the environment. The path was dark because of the overgrowth of trees, yet the cracks of light that managed to break through was more than enough to illuminate the passage.

After several minutes of walking, Naruto finally reached the end. He saw, in disappointment, that instead of a secret hideout or some cool abandoned castle, there was a dried up old well with a plaque next to it. Though disappointed, he still walked towards the plaque, wanting to see what it said.

**_The Wishing Well_ **

**_For years, the people of Oni no Kuni have enjoyed the prosperity, love, and longevity this well has provided them. By dropping a single coin, one can enjoy the incredible miracles this well can provide._ **

Naruto stared incredulously at the molding rocks that constituted the supposed wishing well that  _ supposedly _ once brought prosperity to Wave. 

“If that’s true, why didn’t the people of Oni use this power to stop Moryo? If this well was so powerful, surely it could stop a monster from destroying their country.” However, as he said this he noticed many profanities that were written on the well.

**_"Piece of Shit"_ **

**_"It’s a Hoax!"_ **

**_"Waste of money!"_ **

**_"This well hasn't worked in years!"_ **

And other such crude things were written along the wells walls.

_ 'Hmm, that’s unfortunate.. But, I’m curious, could this well have actually granted wishes? In any case, it seems to have lost its power over the years... So now, it stands an abandoned relic of the past.' _

Naruto continued to stare at the well, his thoughts turning to those of his horrible childhood and the painful years that followed. He remembered the horrible feelings of loneliness he felt on his birthday, in fact every single day. His depression eventually led him to contemplate using the well.

_ *  _ Sigh _ * ‘If only this well could actually grant wishes.' _ Naruto approached the well and stared down the empty hole. All he could see was a black abyss with nothing to fill the void. Naruto laughed at how the well ironically reflected Naruto's own heart. He felt completely empty with no one to care for him. In a moment of complete sadness, he thought about making a wish.  _ 'What the heck, it's not like making the wish is going to kill me.' _

Fishing into his pocket, he retrieved a coin and held it in front of him. He placed the coin to allow him to flip it into the well and closed his eyes. He placed all his hopes and dreams into the coin, impressed upon it his heart and soul as well as his anger and hatred for the treatment he received. Because his eyes were closed, he could not see the coin as it started to take on an orange and reddish sheen. 

With one final deep breath, Naruto flipped the coin into the well.

_ 'I wish there were people who cared about me. Who would love me with all their heart and protect me with their lives, as I would do in return.. Who would cherish me and my presence, as I would them and theirs. People who would make me happy, just as I would make them happy.' _

Naruto kept his eyes closed until he heard the ping of the coin as it hit the bottom of the well. After a few moments of nothing happening, Naruto opened his eyes in resigned disappointment.

_ 'I guess it would be too good to be true if a monster like me were to be permitted to be happy...' _

As Naruto turned to leave, he heard a rumbling coming from the well. He quickly turned back to see the well glowing bright orange and red. Not understanding what was happening, Naruto watched in shock as the well suddenly started repairing itself. The broken stones started reforming themselves, the mold started receding, and the graffiti started fading. 

As Naruto cautiously made his way back to the well, he peered inside. He was surprised to see it filled with clear water. He was staring so intently into the well that he didn't have time to react as he felt a sudden pull from the well. He was too slow to react as multiple arms suddenly launched out of the well and grabbed onto him. 

With a surprised yelp, he fell into the water and trashed around, trying to get away from the grip. He turned around and saw what he could only describe as a centipede-woman hybrid clinging on to him. He gave a gasp of surprise and noticed he wasn't drowning. In fact, wherever he was didn't feel like water at all.

The woman grabbed onto his face and started talking, “At last, I have a chance to be alive again.” It was then that Naruto noticed her centipede tail was bone covered in rotting flesh. He wasn’t quite able to hide his grossed out expression at the sight, but the centipede woman didn’t seem to care as she continued to talk. “You have it, don't you?” She extended her tongue and started licking his face, much to his disgust. “I can feel it! I know you have it, give it to me!”

Naruto cried out in anger, “Get away from me!” With a strong kick to her chest, he managed to escape her grip. 

The woman made to grab him again, but Naruto quickly grabbed her arm to anchor himself and punched her away from him. Naruto yelped in shock and disgust, he wasn’t expecting her arm to detach from her body so easily, but then again he should have guessed. 

The moment his punch connected the same orange light as before was launched out of his hand, pushing the centipede woman even farther away.

She yelled as she started floating away from him and seemed to slowly disintegrate. 

“You brat, I must have it! I must have the Sacred Jewel!”

“Sacred Jewel? What  _ is _ that? And why would she think  _ I _ would have it?” Right after those words left his lips, Naruto’s body was overcome with a sudden wave of fatigue and he fell unconscious. 

When he came to, he noticed that he was at the bottom of the well, and that it was dried up again. After a few moments of collecting himself and coming back to his senses, he looked up to notice light shining down from the top of the well.

“Was it just a dream?.. Huh, yeah, of course it was, haha! How can there be a centipede-woman?.. Oh great, I must have tripped and fallen in the well.” He looked around, noticing the well was just as moldy as it was before. “Yeah, it must have been a dream.. The well looks like it did before, so it couldn't have been repaired.”

He glanced down as he stood to his feet and jumped in shock when he saw one of the arms of the centipede-woman. The one he’d ripped off by accident.

“Okay, not a dream,  _ not _ a dream! That is so gross…” He stepped closer to observe the arm. His medic-nin side made him curious about the creatures physiology. He picked it up, careful not to damage the arm and was surprised at what he saw. “No way! This arm suffers from necrosis (2) and from the amount of damage to it, I would say it came from someone who died  _ weeks _ ago... But that woman was here just a few minutes ago, hours at most.” He looked closer and coated his hand in medical chakra to diagnose the tissue damage in the arm. 

“Strange.. Even if it's dead and detached from the main body, it seems to still undergo cellular growth, almost as if the arm was still alive, like a starfish... I should seal this up to study later.” With that, Naruto grabbed one of his sealing scrolls entitled “Research Material” along with some ink and started drawing up a new seal. Once finished, he sealed the arm into the scroll for better transport, before sealing that scroll into a storage seal placed on his arm. 

He couldn’t chance anyone going through his stuff and discovering or destroying his little secrets, now could he.

Standing back up, Naruto sighed, “Well, guess I should go back up..” Using chakra, he easily walked up the wells’ wall. When he reached the top, he looked over the edge. What he saw shocked him. He quickly walked out of the well and looked around him. 

Gone was the overlapping flora. Gone was the gloomy darkness and the creepy sounds. In its place stood a clearing surrounded by a lush forest with flowers everywhere.

“Hmm, I... don't think I'm in Oni no Kuni anymore.” Instead of panicking like most would expect him to do in this kind of situation, he merely started walking around, trying to discern where he was.  _ ‘Maybe I fell in a secret pathway in the abandoned well that had caused the water to rise and now I’m in another well somewhere else..?’ _

As he continued to walk, he noticed something or more like he felt something. He felt a strange energy that he could tell wasn’t chakra, but he wasn’t sure if it was qi either. 

He decided to carefully walk in that direction, hoping to find another living, preferably non-hostile human, being. He walked through the shrubs for a while, but when he finally made it through he stopped in his tracks at what he saw. 

He had sensed another living being alright, but the person was nailed to the tree! He gasped as he took in the figure.

_ 'He looks so... cute..~’  _ Naruto blushed at that thought. With a strangled yell, he shook his head,  _ ‘Oh, com’ on, Naruto! Kabu-nii said no gay thoughts when critical thinking is a necessity!’ _ Naruto took a deep breath to calm his blush and refocus his mind. This time he shoved his gayness into the far corner of his mind, choosing to look at the current situation in as serious and professional of a light as he could.

_ ‘.. Is he dead? With the amount of energy I can sense in him, I don’t think so, but I can't really tell from here… Wait a minute, are those... are those DOG EARS!?!’  _ Quickly, Naruto leapt up the tree, wanting to confirm this new discovery. As he got closer, he noticed they  _ were _ dog ears and they seemed to be attached to the other's skull.  _ ‘Cuuuuttee~’ _

Naruto couldn’t help himself, he reached out to touch them.

“Hah! Incredible, these ears are real!” As he felt them, he was surprised they had the same texture and structure as normal dog ears. “Amazing.. What is he to actually have dog ears? Is he a hybrid? Or an experiment?” Naruto thought aloud, his mind going back to the crazy shit Orochimaruy had been doing. Naruto snorted as a particularly farfetched thought crossed his mind.

“Or, maybe he's a de-” Naruto's humerless mirth was interrupted by a shout.

“Get away from there!” Naruto turned to see several men wielding bows and arrows. Without question, they launched their arrows at him. He quickly took out a kunai and blocked the arrows. He saw the men quickly move to surround him. 

From their energy levels, he could tell they were civilians and by the way they reacted he could tell that whatever he did, he wasn't supposed to. 

So, he let them bind his arms, knowing he could easily escape at any time, and let them drag him towards where he hoped was the village. He knew Shion would let him go since they’d managed to start a tentative friendship. He was willing to accept punishment for any offensive actions he may have had.

Within reason, of course.

However, as they dragged him onto a hay mat { _ ‘What were they, primitive?’ _ } he found that they were bringing him not to the Oni no Kuni village, but to a very old fashioned village with primitive houses and many villagers wearing old fashioned clothing.

Naruto stared at them, confused, as they warrily stared back. He wasn't sure where he was. If there really was a pathway between one well to another, then it must be an  _ extremely _ far away well. If anything, it's almost like he was sent to a different time period, if such a thing were possible. He listened to what some of the villagers were saying.

“A boy?” Oh, wow, this one could point out the obvious.

“What strange clothing.” That's just what he was thinking about them.

“A foreigner? Look at his blond hair, he mustn't be from around these parts.” Oh, wow! Someone deserves a gold star!

“You think it's war? I heard he had strange weapons with him.” Okay, maybe not the best time to have taken his kunai out.. But in his defense, he was being attacked.

“Of course it is, and right in the middle of the rice planting season!” Well, it's not like I knew that.

“Do you think he could be a kitsune in disguise? I mean, look at his whisker marks.” At this, Naruto's eye twitched. Now that was just rude! Although he had nothing against Kurama, he was basically tortured by his village because they had so strongly believed the same. 

They are his  _ birthmarks _ ! 

Forcing himself to be calm, Naruto sighed. This place was so... primitive to him. 

He then heard a loud voice scream over the jibber jabber of the villagers, “Make way for High Priestess Kaede!” He watched as an old woman with an eye patch and using a bow as a walking stick made her way towards him. 

She was wearing traditional priestess attire with a hakama and hakui (3). Although old, Naruto could feel quite a bit of spiritual energy, or Qi, radiating from her. That was enough to tell him that she could not use chakra at all.

_ 'If she's a priestess, then maybe I still am in the Land of Demons... Maybe she knows Shion!' _

He watched as this Kaeda woman gave her bow to the man next to her and reached inside a small bag. She pulled out what looked like salt and, without warning, started hitting him with it.

“Demon, be gone!” She chanted. 

_ ‘Oh, so she’s trying to exorcise me.. Well, this hurts!’ _ Still, he was a little confused that the salt, which he assumed was blessed, wasn't affecting him beyond the physical. Last he checked, Kyuubi was definitely a demon? But.. maybe that didn’t actually extend to Naruto himself, like his village, and sometimes he himself, seemed to believe.

Maybe he really isn't a demon, afterall... 

  
  


Or maybe the salt just wasn't strong enough. It was easy to tell that whoever blessed the salt, he assumed it was Kaede, didn’t have nearly as much qi as Naruto did chakra.. 

Let's not even mention Kurama’s power level.

Eitherway, the sudden salt bath was more than enough for Naruto to start getting angry.

“I'm not a demon! What is it with people and thinking I'm a demon?!”

She looked surprised. “Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the Forest of Inuyasha?”

_ 'The Forest of Inuyasha?.. Why would they name it such a stupid thing?' _

He watched as the man beside her whispered in her ear. “He could be a spy from another village.”

Naruto frowned. “If I was a spy, I wouldn't have been found so easily.” He could have hidden his presence better, but considering he’d believed he was still in ally territory, he just didn't think he needed to. “Besides, what would I need to spy about? The value of your crops? The number of men in your village? To be honest, even if I was a spy, I wouldn't even  _ glance  _ at such a decrepit village.”

The man and several other villagers were about to angrily retort when Kaede interrupted them. 

“He is right. Who would be foolish enough to spy on such a poor village?” She looked back at the boy and noticed something strange in his eyes. He was frowning but he didn't look malicious, merely determined. 

Surprised, Kaede then saw a spark of... something. Naruto watched as she approached him. She extended her hands and grabbed his face.

“Let me have a good look at ye... It's there, though I know not why, nor how.” Naruto’s face contorted in confusion.

“Huh?” Just before Naruto could question her about what she meant, he and Kaede both startled at some yelling that was coming from a distance. Some of the villager men had gone to check on the boy in the forest and had returned with an angry girl in a.. strange outfit..

“Another one?” Kaede questioned, both she and Naruto looked at each other in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ I know that StormFox02 originally had Naruto take Kagome’s place, but the way I’m doing Naruto, he’s a little too smart, and skilled, to make some of the dumb mistakes she did.. Like shattering the Shikon Jewel..  
> So as you can see, Kagome is still in the story. Personally, I both like and despise her character..  
> StormFox02 also originally had Naruto have a connection with Kikyo, I’m not doing that either..   
> Yes, Naruto is an anomaly. His ability to use both spiritual energy and chakra will be explained in later chapters.  
> Thank you for reading! Please, comment, like/kudo, and follow/subscribe!!]


End file.
